Elemental Curses (SYOC)
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: The Black Falcon is out for blood and new powers, join these 8 Hero's as they venture across the world to try and find The Black Falcon before he is able to grasp all 9 powers and rule the world. Romance may bloom on the battle field and souls may travel to the other world, suspense and adventure await in this tale as our Hero's face The Black Falcon and his goons.
1. Chapter 1

"Clarence, you know that mommy loves you right?" Clarence's mother asked through tears as she knelt down in front of her son and had her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes." Clarence replied, not fully understanding the situation as he was only 8 years old. The front door opened rather loudly and a pair of footsteps could be heard walking through the house, destroying things and a gun going off.

"Clarence, you need to be very good right now for mommy okay?" She asked and Clarence nodded, she rushed him over to the closet where she had him sit down behind the coats and closed the doors. Rushing over to the dresser where she was frantically digging around for the dagger that she kept in the top drawer.

A hand clasped around her neck and lifted her off the ground, in the mirror she saw the black mask of a large man and a pistol in his other hand. His clothing was all black and he had on a black trench coat.

"Where. Is. He." The man asked in his deep and frightening voice, she struggled to breath as his grip tightened around her throat.

"I'll never tell you." She choked out and the man's hand ignited in flames, she screamed out in pain as the flames burnt her head and face. He dropped her now dead body and her black crisp head broke off of her body and rolled over to the closet door.

Clarence had tears rolling down his face as he saw his mother through the little slits in the door of the closet, the man looked under the bed at first and then the bathroom. He then turned to the closet and started walking over, his footsteps loud and big.

He grabbed the door of the closet and swung the door open, Clarence jumped and the man stared right into his eyes. Only Clarence saw the grey bandage around his eyes and a black bandana covering his mouth and nose.

"Waste of my power." The man said and slammed the doors shut, walking out of the room and heading down the stairs. When Clarence heard the door slam shut he let out a wail and started crying, buring his head in his hands and pulling his knees up to his chest.

He didn't realize that the house had caught on fire and was burning rather rapidly, he was crying to much to even care. When he did realize the doors to the closet were jammed and he couldn't escape, so when the fire fighters eventually came they managed to get him out. He had lung damage and so from that he developed asthma.

Clarence stood outside an old storehouse during the night with rain pouring down like shards of glass, his black hair sticking to his head and his green eyes shining in the night with anger.

He opened up the door and stepped inside, elbowing a guy in the face as he came from Clarence's right and knocking him out. Giving Clarence the time to do a spin kick and knock another guy off his feet to his left and kick him in the head knocking him out to.

Clarence stepped further into the building and took out multiple goons, knocking them out various ways and finally making it to the center of the building. He stepped into a room and slammed the door shut, looking up at a man who sat behind a desk and had piles of money in front of him.

"P-Please, t-take whatever you want! I won't tell the police anything!" The man pleaded and Clarence grit his teeth, looking into the mans eyes with hatred.

"September 11th, 2004. 6:04 PM," Clarence said and the man tensed, he reached under his desk to grab the gun that was taped but something cold and strong grabbed his hand.

"Answer me if you want to keep your hand." Clarence said and the man gulped.

"I-I was working on a-a case, t-trying to find something for my employer." The man said and then his eyes went wide as he stared at Clarence.

"Y-You! You were the one that we were-" He was cut off by blood flying everywhere and his hand laying on the ground next to the chair, the man let out a scream of pain and held his arm close to him as blood stained his shirt.

"Just like you murdered my mother, I'll murder you!" Clarence yelled as tears filled his eyes.

"P-Please have mercy! I-I was borrowing the power from my employer!-" Without another word exiting his mouth his head was torn from his body and thrown to the ground, his now headless body slumped and hit the desk as a pool of blood formed.

Clarence turned and left the building, letting the shadows devour the knocked out bodies of the goons and stepping out into the rain. A firm hand grabbed his shoulder and he just sniffed.

_"Clarence, you know that you shouldn't have killed them." _The female voice said and Clarence grit his teeth, glancing behind him to see the shadow figure of Scarlet.

"It doesn't matter, you know I don't have many feelings anyways." Clarence said and she sighed.

_"Only sadness and anger, I know._" She said and disappeared into the ground, becoming Clarence's shadow as he walked off through the alley and into the night.

* * *

Well! I've been in the mood for another SYOC lately and I feel like this one could really go somewhere, the forum will be on my profile because I've figured out you cannot copy from a story so yeah.

More information about the story will be learned as the story progresses, the information about what type of characters and how many I will need are on my profile. :)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you sure this is the place?" _Scarlet asked as Clarence drove on the highway into the city, cars buzzed by him on the highway and it was like daytime there were so many lights and buildings.

"Positive, where else would a gambler be?" Clarence replied as he pulled off the highway into Las Vegas, driving through the streets trying to find The Bellagio. It wasn't long before he saw the towering casion/hotel and a smirk spread across his face as he pulled into the parking lot and exited his truck, Scarlet forming into his shadow.

He stepped inside the building and was hit with the smell of smoke and alcohol, though after a few minutes he became used to the smell. He was searching for the gambling room instead of the main machines, more of the old school gambling with cards.

It wasn't long before he stepped into a large ballroom type room filled with round tables and multiple people playing, men ranging from young to very old and even some that looked like teens. He was looking for one person though, someone that was rumored to always wear dark sunglasses.

"Excuse me sir, may I see your ID?" One of the workers asked and Clarence pulled out an ID and handed it to the man, he ran it under a scan and then handed it back to him.

"Thank you, please enjoy your stay." The man said and Clarence entered the room further, his ID read that he was 21 when in reality he was 18. But because of all he had been through he looked older then he really was, a big advantage to the things that he has done in the past.

Clarence leaned up against a wall and scanned the large room trying to find the one man he was searching for, it was hard because most men in here had dark sunglasses and he couldn't use his shadow because it could cause an uproar which was something he didn't need.

"Excuse me, are you here alone?" A feminine voice asked and Clarence looked to his right to see a woman standing next to him, her blonde hair was curled up and she wore a skimpy waitress dress.

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way." Clarence replied and the woman pouted, linking her arm with Clarence's and pulling him into the center of the room to a table.

"This is a very heated game right now, my bet is on the fellow with the walking stick." The girl said and rested her head against Clarence's arm, considering she was about a few inches smaller then he was as he stood to 5'10".

Clarence noticed the man had dark sunglasses on and a smirk on his face, the 'walking stick' looking a lot more then a shrunken bow-staff in order to keep it a secret. His black hair fell down to his jaw and was a strange mixture of wavy and straight but shone in the light of the room because of how clean it was, his skin was on the darker side and more of a brown color.

"Mind if I join?" Clarence asked as he rested a hand on the player against the man, he looked up at Clarence to protest but Clarence shot him a glare that would make demons run. The man stuttered and left his cards on the table and quickly stood up, leaving Clarence to sit down and the woman to flee with the man as she had also caught sight of his look.

"What gives me the pleasure of fighting a weasel like yourself?" The man asked and Clarence grinned, glancing down at his hand of cards that were terrible but he changed with shadows to make an illusion.

"I should be asking you that." Clarence replied and The Man gave a slight chuckle.

It took a good 30 minutes of silence as the two stared at each and their cards. Trying to make the other back down or give up, Clarence was trying to see behind his sunglasses but couldn't catch a glimpse of anything.

"I hear you're the Lightning Gambler, and can make sparks fly from your hands." Clarence said as he rearranged his cards.

"Oh? I'm a rumor now am I? Well, it seems that people have been stunned." The man said with a slight chuckle.

"If I win this game, you have to tell me everything about yourself."

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you live." Clarence replied and the man smirked, confident in his cards as he laid them out on the table. He had a perfect hand and it seemed like he had won the game, only before he could celebrate Clarence gave a _tsk tsk _and laid out his cards. Confirming he had won the game.

The two shook hands and then left the gambling room and headed up to the mans room where they could talk in private without the smell of smoke and beer and the loud music that was constantly blasting.

"So, you want to know about me eh?" The man asked and Clarence nodded as he sat down in a chair and the man stood by the window and looked out at Las Vegas, having a perfect view of The Eye of Ra.

"Well for starters the name is Shaun Lebou," He said and took off his sunglasses and slipped them into his jean pocket, he looked over at Clarence who tensed when he made eye contact with Shaun.

His eyes were red and where the white of the eye would usually be was pure black instead, it gave Clarence the chills and spread fear into him. But he quickly dismissed the feelings, they weren't something he needed right now. Fear was what drove people crazy, he didn't need to go insane over something he didn't understand.

"Clarence Lingard, I assume you're around 18?" Clarence asked and he nodded, looking back out the window at Las Vegas.

"Why did you come to find me? You have a slight Southern Accent, I assume you were born in the South." Shaun asked and Clarence clenched his jaw, was it that obvious to others?

"Because, I need your help to find someone. I also hear you're an amazing thief, I could use your skills." Clarence replied and stood up rather fast, causing his shadow to have a slight lag of adjustment which Shaun caught a glimpse of.

"Only if you reveal to me what you are." Shaun said and Clarence let out a slight sigh, he only did this to scare people but he assumed that Shaun would react differently or not at all.

Clarence closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, in an instant his skin melted off and he was nothing but a shadow with glowing red eyes. A power he had figured out while running from a gang as a child on the streets out of defense.

"I see, so you posses a power like me." Shaun said as Clarence fell to his knees and his skin grew back slowly, leaving some parts still a shadow as it took time for his skin and insides to return.

"Y-Yeah, now will you help me?" Clarence asked and Shaun nodded, Clarence gave the smallest unnoticable grin and then fell face first onto the floor and passed out.

* * *

Alrighty! This is the second chapter and we have met Shaun! :D He has the power of Lightning/Light just in case ya'll were wondering, also there are still more slots to fill and if you have already submitted a character I wouldn't mind if you submitted another one. But just to let you know if you submitted a Female/Male you would have to submit a character of the opposite gender.

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	3. Chapter 3

Clarence woke when he was thrown upwards and then landed hard on something, he rubbed his head and sat up and looked around. Shaun was driving Clarence's truck and they were driving down an old empty road that stretched for miles and miles into nothingness.

"Where are we?" Clarence asked as he climbed from the back seat and into the passengers seat, looking out into the night with excellent vision. He saw nothing but Joshua trees and tumble weeds for miles and miles, the long Nevada desert seemed eerie and strange at night with the moon shining down and bathing everything in a faint silvery light.

"Driving along highway 93, somewhere in Nevada." Shaun replied, still wearing his purple shirt and black vest with his black jeans on. Clarence though only had on white shorts.

"What happened to my clothes?" Clarence asked and Shaun pointed to a lump in the back seat with his thumb.

"When you changed back your clothes took a while to come back, so I put you in some of my old shorts." Shaun replied as they continued to drive along the road, Clarence forgot about the side effect and let out a silent sigh.

In an instant they were rammed into and thrown off the road, the truck falling off the highway about 15 feet down and rolling. It took Clarence a few minutes to come out of the daze he was in and blinked a few times, he felt blood in his mouth and it was hard to breath. His head hurt worse then ever and his vision was foggy.

"S-Shaun?" Clarence croaked out and blood dripped down onto the white shorts as he spoke, he went to turn his head but a sharp pain irrupted from his neck and he let out a slight yelp. He brought his arm up and felt behind his neck, only to feel a hole and wet sticky blood.

"G-Great." Clarence said with a grin and cringed at the pain, the window in front of him was shattered and a cool breeze was blowing in through the windshield.

He saw Shaun laying on the ground and he looked like he was passed out, his clothes were stained with blood and his shoulder had a piece of glass sticking out of it.

Clarence felt around for the door handle and opened up the door, spilling out onto the ground and coughing spewing blood everywhere. He stood up and started to stumble over to Shaun when he heard what sounded like a roar and then something rammed into _him. _

He was sent flying and landed on the hard ground, feeling blood spill into his insides and he held his stomach in pain. There was no way he was going to survive this, internal bleeding almost _always _led to death.

**_"You little boy, It's been a while since I've seen you."_ **Clarence's eyes went wide and he slowly stood up, turning around to see a large man that wasn't even a _man. _He was made from pure fire but had a black line for a mouth and two black dots for eyes, the voice was one that Clarence would _never _forget.

Clarence wanted to speak but fear stopped him, anger washed away and he changed into a little boy anger. Tears stinging his eyes as he stared at the man, seeing nothing but his mother being murdered and leaving Clarence alone and scared.

_**"Such a strong angry boy, yet deep inside you're still the scared child I was searching for all those years ago.****" **_The man said and started walking towards Clarence who stood petrified, Shaun was still on the ground and would be stomped on and burned just like his mother.

Suddenly an ice spike shot through the center of the man and he stumbled backwards, his chest flickering to show skin but melting back into the fire that it was.

"Hey ugly! I wasn't done with you yet!" Clarence heard a feminine voice yell and he glanced over to see a girl standing a few feet away, her thick bright red hair pulled back into a pony tail and her big dark blue doe eyes had an annoyed look to them, her skin was fair put slightly palish.

The man turned to face her and shot a blast of fire at her which she blocked with a wall of ice, a grin on her face and she shot up into the air and in a quick motion waved her arm with her hand out stretched and shot ice shards at the man which all disappeared inside of him and he let out a wail.

"Even though you're fire, inside you're still human!" The girl shouted and came rushing down from the air, straight as can be and ice formed around her legs to create a spike. She shot through the man and then rolled on the ground as the ice melted instantly, she stood up and blew the bangs out of her face as she looked back to see the man fall backwards.

Before they could see who it was a large black falcon burst from the flames and flew off into the night, letting the flames die out to reveal nothing but a burnt mark on the ground.

The girl let out a sigh and fell down onto the ground on her bum, looking up at the stars and giving a yawn. She made a few snowflakes appear and moved her hand in a circular motion, moving them around and changing the color like a rainbow.

_"Shaun! Shaun you have to get up!" _The voice of what sounded like a young girl spoke and Clarence looked over at Shaun's body to see a bright yellow girl kneeling next to him and shaking him violently, her hands sparking as she shook him and blue neon tears running down her yellow face.

She reminded Clarence of Scarlet, he had no idea _where _in the world she was but he guessed she didn't care that he was beat up. The young girl had on a short shorts and a short sleeved shirt that were the same color as her neon yellow skin, the tears made her stand out even more because of how bright they were.

"H-Hey, it'll be alright. What's your name?" Clarence asked as softly as her could as he stumbled over to the girl who looked up at him with the tears flowing heaver then before.

_"K-K-Kya, I'm Kya." _She replied, her voice having static to it like it was coming through an old radio on a fuzzy station.

"Nice to meet you Kya, I'm Clarence. Don't worry about Shaun, he'll come to." Clarence said and took Kya's hand and helped her up, she fell into his arms and cried into his chest which was bare. Seeing as he didn't have time to put on a shirt or shoes or anything of the sort, but she didn't really care.

"Whoa, what the _heck _is going on here?!" The girl spoke from behind as she looked at the three of them, Clarence had forgotten about her and was busy comforting the now sobbing loudly Kya.

"We just got into a car accident because of you, so maybe you should show some manners." Clarence replied with a harsh tone, not bothering to look at the girl.

"Hey!" The girl shouted and grabbed Clarence's shoulder and pulled him away from Kya forcefully so he was forced to look at her, "I _slaved _my butt of to chase down that fire monster! You just happened to be in my way, _Clarence._" The girl said through grit teeth.

"Sorry your _highness. _Maybe next time you should watch where you're going." Clarence said and Kya gripped his arm tightly and hid behind him, poking her head out to watch the two bicker.

"H-Hey, having fun w-without me?" The voice of Shaun choked out and Kya jumped, squealing and running over to Shaun and jumping into his arms and sitting on his lap as he was now sitting up now. She wrapped her arms around him and had the hugest smile on her face.

"Nice to see you to Kya." Shaun said and rubbed her back, Clarence noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks but she wasn't crying. They were probably tears of joy.

"Lemme guess, you're Morgan?" Shaun asked and Morgan tensed.

"How'd-"

"I've heard about you, you go around and kill thieves and mob members. Freezing hearts and blood." Shaun cut her off and Clarence looked over at her, someone who _froze _peoples _hearts_?

He was about to ask a question when his chest irrupted in pain and he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself and trying to hold in the pain. He wanted to scream out but couldn't, he had his eyes squinted so hard that they were starting to hurt.

Clarence felt a hand on his back and everything inside of him started to become numb and feel cold, it was only a few seconds until the pain was washed away and he opened his eyes. Looking behind him to see Morgan.

"We should get you to a doctor, just a suggestion." Morgan said and turned away, walking over to their truck and expecting it.

Clarence looked over at Shaun who still had Kya hugging him and on his lap, only she looked to be asleep. Drooling a little on his blood stained vest, Shaun picked her up bridal style and walked over to Clarence who stood up shakily.

"We better get going to that hospital before you bleed to death." Shaun said and Clarence wondered how he knew about the internal bleeding, but Shaun was already heading over to the car.

It didn't take much for them to get the car started, Shaun simply used a little of his electricity powers to get the car started and the four all entered the car. Kya sleeping in the back while Morgan sat behind Clarence with the heap of clothing on her lap, the drove out of the desert and back onto the main highway which would take hours to drive.

* * *

Alright! Another character that is introduced, throughout the next few chapters I will be introducing characters while the plot plays out. I will also have a few questions at the end of each chapter and if anyone can guess them right in the reviews then something special will happen in the chapter! :D

**Questions:**

1. What happened to Scarlet? Where do you think she could have gone?

2. How could the black falcon possibly be in the fire body? Was it a shape-shifter or possibly a robot?

3. The ice inside of Clarence will soon thaw, will they make it to the hospital before it thaws and he'll die?

**Scenes that YOU would want to happen in the next chapter:**

1. The three (Kya will be gone) run into a group of The Black Falcons goons who have a power user trapped

2. Clarence ends up making it to the hospital, only to find out that it is a huge trap and his friends have been kidnapped and he has to venture through the blacked out hospital trying to find his friends.

3. When they run into the next power user, they end up being drawn into a trap to find out that The Black Falcon has a relative who is just as crazy and evil as he is.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please enjoy your stay Mr. Lingard." The nurse said as she left the room and Clarence was laying down on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on and needles stuck in his arms and legs, circles stuck to his chest with wires following back to a machine that was tracking his heartbeat and his levels.

"Nurse, will he be alright?" Shaun asked as she walked past them in the lobby, the nurse didn't have a very good look on her face and flipped through the pages on her clipboard.

"We don't know, after the surgery we managed to patch up the minor holes in his lungs and kidney. But his vitals aren't rising, we'll see how he does in a couple of hours." The nurse replied and moved her blonde hair behind her ear, biting her lip and then walking off down a hallway.

"There's no use in just sitting here and hoping, we need to go and do something." Morgan said and Shaun nodded, he didn't want to just _leave _Clarence at the hospital but there was no choice. They had to go and do something important, get rid of a gang or maybe find another power user in the town.

The two left the hospital and started walking down the sidewalk in the city, they were somewhere in Utah and that was all they really knew. The sun was up and it was about noon, Kya had disappeared when they entered the town but Shaun wasn't worried. She just turned into pure energy in the air and would just form back whenever she pleased.

Shaun was shoved to the side as someone run past him and hit him in the shoulder, he noticed the teen had a fearful look on his face as he looked behind him. His round dark blue eyes having fear etched into them and he sprinted, Shaun was about to jog after him when a group of people passed by him and knocked him to the ground.

"Geez, people need to learn some manners around here!" Shaun said angrily and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants and looking up to see Morgan jogging after them.

Shaun rolled his eyes and chased after Morgan who had a safe distance between her and the group which was dressed in pure black, black t-shirts and black jeans and boots. The only thing that really stood out was the red goggles they had on to hide their eyes.

The teen ran into a building and the group chased after him with Morgan following behind, Shaun knew that this would end badly as they would probably get into a fight or something of the sort. Running into buildings always caused trouble, especially one that was so old and run down like the one Shaun entered.

Before he could even see where he was or where anyone went a bag was placed over his head and he was knocked out, resulting in him waking up who knows how long later to be tied to a chair with a woman sitting down on a table and a whip in her hand.

"Glad you're awake, I was getting tired of hitting you while you were asleep." She said and her blood red lips curled into a smirk, her black eyes shining with a twisted sense of glee.

She hopped off the table and her black heels clicked on the floor as she walked over to Shaun, her skin tight black jumpsuit showing off her curves and body and her light brown hair in curls.

"I know about your power, and today you're going to lose it." She said and tightened the leather straps around his wrists, pulling out a dagger and pressing the blade against his cheek slowly.

"Milady! We have successfully removed the air orb from the teenager." A voice could be heard over a speaker and the woman let out a sigh.

"I'll be right back, just stay here and try not to scream to much." She said and slipped the dagger back into the sheath on her thigh and left the room, closing the large metal door and locking it from the outside.

Clarence opened his eyes and took in a huge breath, exhaling and looking around at the hospital room he was in. He was alone and could only hear the beeping of the machine that monitored his heart.

_"It's about time you woke up, I've been here for over an hour." _The voice of Scarlet spoke and Clarence glanced over to see her standing next to the bed, to a normal person she might look like a demon but to Clarence she looked pretty normal.

She had blood red eyes and no mouth and her shadow didn't have much of a _form _to it, it was like a silhouette of a girl. Her hair was cut short and if she stood still little shadow wisps would raise off of her and disappear into the air.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess if you actually came to help me." Clarence said and sat up in the bed, cringing at the pain in his stomach and chest and hearing the machine beeping faster as his heart was beating more.

_"I couldn't _find _you, you just dropped off the face of the earth and I couldn't pick up your heart beat." _Scarlet said and placed her ice cold hand on top of Clarence's which was very warm.

Clarence was about to speak when the door to his room burst open and three men walked in all dressed in black with black bandanas on, they each had a rod that had electricity sparking at the tip.

Scarlet turned to face them and let out a screech, it was a warning that they better leave or else some blood will be shed. Only they didn't back down and one swiped at Scarlet who dodged and jumped at him, clawing into him and splattering blood and gore everywhere.

Only while she was busy mauling one another one shoved the rod through her and she let out a scream and melted away into darkness, causing Clarence to be hit in the neck with the end of the rod and pass out from the electricity.

"Seems like he's had enough, milady still needs to finish him off." One of the goons said as he gave one last punch to Shaun in the face, Shaun had blood dripping from his mouth and nose and was ready to pass out.

"Milady is busy with that electric girl we captured, don't you ever pay attention to things?" The other one said and cracked his knuckles.

Shaun smirked and closed his eyes, channeling as much electricity he could through his body and then letting out a scream as his eyes shot open and electricity shot out and fried the two goons and caused the leather traps to explode.

He stood up and rubbed his wrists, glancing down at the fried bodies of the goons and then heading over to where the door was. Placing his hand on it and frying out the electric lock, the door slowly opened and Shaun stepped through and started down the hallway.

_"Psst, Shaun!" _Shaun heard the whisper of Kya and spun around to see her standing in front of him, her yellow face stained with neon blue tears and bright orange splattered all over her. The one thing he noticed was her eyes were pure white, a sign of blindness.

"Kya. . . I'm so sorry." Shaun said and gently wiped away her tears, she sniffed and then held his hand. Even though she was blind she wouldn't let it stop her from being by Shaun's side, even if she _was _only twelve she would protect him till the end of time.

"How sweet, I'm getting a cavity." Shaun heard the woman and grit his teeth, turning around and placing himself in front of Kya to protect her. The woman had neon orange on her hands and the dagger in her right hand was stained with it.

"That endless energy source is a tough one, nearly broke my eardrums with all her screaming." The woman said and Kya gripped Shaun's shirt tightly out of fear, she just wanted to make sure he was still in front of her as the whole world was black.

_"Shaun, don't let her get to you." _Kya whispered, warning Shaun about the woman's cunning lies.

"Oh? The little girl can talk? I just thought she could scream." The woman said with a twisted chuckle and Shaun clenched his hands into fists, charging at the woman and electricity surged through him and he punched her right in the stomach.

* * *

Oh how everyone loves a cliff-hanger! Well based on your reviews it seems that you all really like the chapters and what's happening so far, thanks for sending in amazing OCs and thanks for being awesome Authors :3

**Questions:**

1. Who do you think the boy could be? Is he dead because they took his power?

2. Do you think that The Woman also processes a power?

3. Where do you think Clarence will end up?

**Scenes that YOU would want to happen in the next chapter:**

1. Clarence ends up finding out about The Black Falcons plan and how he tends to put his plan into action.

2. Shaun and Morgan rescue the other power user, only to find that they have to sacrifice Kya in order for them to escape.

3. The Woman puts a tracking device onto Shaun only it is in his bloodstream and throughout the story will cause him to slowly turn dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarence woke with a throbbing pain in his head and slowly sat up, he heard the rattle of chains and glanced down at his wrists to see the shining metal of the chains wrapped around his wrists.

"Great, just what I needed." Clarence said and tried to get out of the chains, only the more he struggled it seemed like the tighter they got. With one last tug the chains retracted and pulled Clarence back down onto whatever he was on, he grit his teeth in frustration and anger and stared up at the white ceiling that seemed so high up.

He heard a door open and the sound of heels clicking on the floor, only they didn't come towards him, they seemed to be walking around the room and stopping at various places. It took a good 10 minutes until the heels stopped at Clarence, only the person was _behind _him and he couldn't see who they were.

"Clarence Lingard, 18, of European Decent. Lucky for you we did all the tests while you were asleep." A feminine voice said and flipped through a clip board, writing things down and tapping the pen on the board while she thought.

"Where am I? And who the heck are you?!" Clarence nearly shouted and the woman gave a slight chuckle, with the tip of the pen she placed it on Clarence's forehead and put some pressure on it to create a mark.

"Project 002, you're in a laboratory." She responded and Clarence grit his teeth in anger.

"I asked who you _were, _not what I am!" Clarence said and she put more pressure on the pen, causing it to slightly break through Clarence's skin enough for a few drops of blood to run down the sides of his face.

"_I _am Project 002, if you would have been listening you would have picked up on that." She said and pulled the pen away from his forehead and clicked it a few times, a _bing _broke the silence in the room and a screen at the other end of the room turned on. Clarence lifted up his head a little to try and see the screen but only caught a glimpse and fell back down onto the table.

He strained to keep his head lifted up long enough to catch the back of Project 002, her black hair was cut very short and she wore what looked like a white lab coat that fell to her knees. Her legs were covered by black boots and Clarence's head fell back onto the table with a _thud. _

"Don't bother, there's a gravitational pull that will keep you pulled down onto the table." She said and Clarence could hear her tapping the pen against her clip board.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you even doing?" Clarence asked through grit teeth, trying to lift his head up again with no luck.

"I'm checking your DNA and vitals, also it seems that you possess the ability of shadow. Well, for now." She replied and Clarence tensed, what did she mean by that?

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked around more, only this time she brought over some type of machine and flipped it on. Clarence could hear the motor running and was afraid to ask what it did, she pressed a few buttons and then with a pair of scissors cut open his shirt all while hiding her face from him.

"Hey now, keep your hands to yourself." Clarence said and she ignored his comment and placed a few circles onto his chest with wires that connected to the machine, she grabbed his hand and stuck a needle into one of his veins and he grit his teeth at the pain.

"This will hurt a lot, just so you know." She said and flipped a switch and Clarence let out a scream of pain that filled the room, his body felt like it was being torn apart and his chest burned. His blood felt like it was boiling and his heart was pounding so hard against his chest like it wanted to jump out of his body.

The doors burst open but Clarence couldn't hear it over his screaming, the person walked over to Project 002 and plugged out the machine and Clarence stopped screaming and just laid on the table breathing hard.

"Penny! What is the meaning of this?" A masculine voice shouted and Project 002 remained silent at first, almost like she was trying to think of an explanation.

"I-I was told-"

"Nonsense!" Clarence heard the sound of a slap and Project 002 stumbled back and held her face, the man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close to him. Giving her an intense glare.

"Remain here and make sure he's _alive, _you know the rules!" The man shouted and threw Project 002 away from him and caused her to land on the ground with a _thud_, he stormed out of the room and slammed the doors behind him.

Project 002 stood up and wiped the dirt off of her shirt and fixed her coat, removing the circles and needle from Clarence's body and pushing the machine away. She removed the chains and carried them off to another part of the lab, Clarence sat up and rubbed his wrists and cringed.

He looked over at Project 002 who was standing near a table piled with chains, rusty and bloody, with her head down and she was gripping the edge tightly. A tear fell down onto the ground and she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Are we going somewhere?" Clarence asked and she didn't say anything, instead she grabbed a tiny square off the wall and placed it behind her ear. It grew into a mask that covered the top half of her face so her couldn't see her eyes or forehead, only her cheeks nose and mouth.

"Yes, now stop asking questions." She replied and stepped out of the room, Clarence stood up and was about to walk out when it felt like something pulled him and he zoomed through the doors and down the hall and stopped right behind Project 002.

"What the heck was that?!" Clarence said and she continued to walk with him following, he couldn't stop walking and even if he tried his legs would reject him and follow her.

"Gravitational pull, try to use that dusty brain of yours." She said and turned down another hallway, passing by doors that had screams and shouts coming from them. Clarence couldn't see into them as they had no windows and he was glad, he didn't want to see what they were doing.

They continued down the hall until they came to a large red door, Project 002 entered the door and left Clarence standing outside but he couldn't move and was glued to his spot. He tried to listen and could only hear slightly the things they were saying.

"-He's not ready yet! I'm trying to tell you-"

"Project 002, it doesn't matter. The plan is already starting to take action, you have to remove his ability and replace it." A voice said, it sounded like a mixture of Robotic/Feminine/Masculine all at the same time.

"Please, you have to listen to me-"

"If you don't remove the ability, then we will just have to use _you _instead." The voice said and everything became quiet, the doors burst open and Project 002 stormed past Clarence and down the hall with him following behind.

They didn't return to the lab but instead went outside on a balcony, Project 002 let out a scream of anger and punched the balcony ledge and it exploded sending concrete and dust everywhere.

"Whoa." Clarence said and she jumped and looked at Clarence, he couldn't see her eyes but guessed she had a shocked expression on her face. She had probably forgotten that she had brought him along with her, he glanced down at her fist to see her knuckles weren't bloody but instead showed metal.

"I'm a robot, not a very big deal." Project 002 said and let out a sigh, pressing behind her ear and making the mask disappear. Her eyes were pure white and she had black dots around the outside of her eyes.

The woman was thrown back and gripped her stomach tightly, she growled and a whip of fire spiraled out from her hand and she cracked it at Shaun who jumped back and dodged the very edge of the whip.

The woman cracked the whip again and Shaun shot a blast of electricity at her which she blocked with a wall of flames the absorbed the electricity, Shaun pulled out a hand of cards and charged them with electricity and threw them at The woman who hit them with her whip but missed one and it grazed her arm and shot electricity through her.

"You imbecile!" She shouted and cracked her whip again, this time a wave of fire emitted from the end of the whip and caught Shaun by surprise. It burned his chest and forearms and he cringed it pain.

Kya ran over to where Shaun was and stood in front of him, even though she couldn't see she could still fight. It was her duty to protect Shaun and she would do it till the end of her life.

"Go and rescue the others, I'll stay here and fight." Kya said and a wave of fire hit her and she stumbled back.

"Are you crazy?! You can't even see!" Shaun said and grabbed Kya's shoulder but she pushed him back and took a fighting stance.

"I swore to protect you! As my duty of an Elemental Defender I will stand here and fight until I cannot anymore." Kya said and her voice shook, she was trying to be strong but she was so scared her knees were shaking.

"Kya, please you can't do this." Shaun said and Kya sniffed.

"Shaun, just go." Kya said and created a wall of electricity so she could buy Shaun some time.

Shaun wanted to tell Kya how crazy she was and that she should let him fight, but he knew that she wouldn't let him. He gave her a hug from behind and then ran off, leaving Kya to fight The Woman blind and afraid.

* * *

GAH I AM SO TERRIBLE AT UPDATING :-:

Well now that I've updated I've given you some feels and sort of incorporated everything you all voted for last chapter, I hope you're not completely upset with me about not updating for over a week and also kinda killing Kya.

Anyways as always please review and let me know what you think! :D Also if any of you could draw I would love to see some fan art or anything of the sort, I wouldn't mind ya'll PMing me the link or anything. Don't be afraid to send me any fan art! 3

**Questions:**

1. Do you think Project 002 (Penny) will join the group?

2. Do you think that Kya will survive?

3. How do you think the others will be affected by the events taking place?

**Scenes that YOU would want to happen in the next chapter: **

1. Project 002 (Penny) ends up having a slight crush on Clarence, but in the end has to sacrifice herself in order to let them escape and save Kya.

2. Shaun becomes so upset over Kya's death that he goes back and recovers her body so he can give her a proper burial.

3. Clarence ends up finding out that while he was asleep they removed his eye and replaced it with a bionic eye, the same for his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan on the other hand was dealing with problems of her own, she was trying to get through the maze of hallways and doors trying to find the other teenager that was here with them also.

She had no idea where Shaun and Clarence were, but she didn't really care that much. She was busy trying to figure things out on her own and didn't have _time _to be thinking about others, except for the teenager she was trying to find but at this point she was feeling like she would be better off trying to find her way _out _then finding the teenager.

A scream from one of the doors made her skid to a stop and she kicked the door down and stepped inside the room, sitting in the corner of the room with their head completely gone and blood and flesh splattered everywhere was a guard. Morgan was glad that it wasn't the teenager but was also a little cautious because she was pretty sure _they _did this.

She looked over at the other side of the room and saw the teenager sitting down on a chair with a look of horror on his face, like he couldn't believe what he had just done. His straight black shaggy hair and some blood in it and he had a few splotches of blood on his very pale face, he seemed like a ghost but Morgan knew it was just because he had just killed someone, probably for the first time to.

"Hey-" Before she could even speak she was thrown out of the room with a powerful blast and hit the hallway wall with great force, cracking it slightly and having her slid down and hit the floor. She let out a groan and stood up rubbing her back and then stretching, the teenager was standing in the doorway and looked like he was about to blast Morgan again.

"Look-" Another blast made her hit the wall and she peeled off of it and fell face first into the hard floor, she laid on the floor for a few seconds and then pushed herself up. Giving another groan and standing up, wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand and giving the teenager a glare.

"Enough!" She shouted and he jumped a little, for being 18 he was a little short and seemed afraid of everything. Although she was sure that he was still shaken up about killing the guard so that could be a reason why he would blast her every time she opened her mouth.

"What is your name." She asked and he seemed a little surprised, although she was more surprised that he didn't blow her to smithereens.

"B-Blaise." He replied, still a little shaken up.

"I'm Morgan, now that we have broken the ice. Why don't we get ourselves out of here?" She asked and he nodded, they both headed down the hallway and turned down another one and headed through a few big doors only to find themselves in a laboratory.

"I swear-" Morgan was cut off by a blast of fire and was thrown back into Blaise and they both fell down, Morgan quickly stood up and frost started to form on her hands and she glared at the man that stood a few feet away from her.

His hair was shaggy and dark brown with streaks of red thrown into it, his eyes were brown like his hair and he had fair skin with a few scars on his arms. He seemed like trouble and Morgan had been itching for a fight, Blaise on the other hand was standing behind her by the door not exactly excited about the appearance of the guy.

A blast of fire made Morgan create a shield of ice, though it melted instantly and she suffered a few burns on her hands. She growled and was ready to throw an ice spike but Blaise stepped in front of her.

"I'll fight him." Blaise said and Morgan didn't protest, something in his voice made her slightly scared. She stepped back and a smirk curled on the guy's face, he cracked his knuckles and a fire whip spiraled from his fist and curled on the ground.

The guy cracked the whip at Blaise only to have it blocked, the funny thing was it looked like Blaise was using his mind to protect himself when Morgan knew it was just his air abilities that made it seem like he was using an invisible weapon.

Blaise thrust his hand forward and the guy stumbled back but regained his balance and did a spin kick which emitted a wave of flames, Blaise jumped over the flames and seemed to kick off of something in the air and flew towards the guy. He spun in the air and gained enough sped to create a mini-tornado.

He hit the guy right in the chest and pushed him into the wall and the force was to much and the wall gave way, causing Blaise and The Guy to fall out of the wall and bathe the room in sunlight.

"Blaise!" Morgan yelled and ran over to the wall and looked down to see Blaise and The Guy fighting in mid air while they fell 3 stories down to the grass below, Morgan shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and looked up to see where they were. It looked like they were near some factory or construction site.

Morgan jumped out of the opening in the wall and fell towards the two fighting, fire was being blasted and Blaise was trying to knock the other guy into a pile of scrap metal.

She created a thin layer of ice that she slid down on like she was surfing, a safer approach and would give her more balance and the upper hand in the fight. Before they all hit the ground the guy created a huge fire blast that knocked Morgan back and Blaise, causing them to crash into the ground below and nearly falling unconscious.

Morgan opened her eyes and let out a groan and sat up, her vision was foggy and she could barely sit up with what little strength she had left. The impact was enough to kill a person, but in reality she wasn't a _normal _person so she had spared death a few times.

She looked around for any signs of Blaise and saw his body a few feet away from hers, the man was no where in sight and she was a little glad. If he was around then they would be finished for sure, she had barely any strength left and she didn't know how much Blaise had.

"Morgan!" She heard the familiar voice of Shaun and looked behind her, Shaun ran over to her and knelt down and moved her red hair from her face. He had a look of worry on his face and she could tell something had happened back in the building, but she didn't want to ask any personal questions.

"You look horrible." Shaun said and shuffled through his pocket and pulled out some gauze, it seemed that he was prepared before hand in case something like this happened.

He placed the gauze on her forehead and then pulled out some bandages and wrapped it around her head to keep the gauze in place and also to help with the bleeding, he gently helped her to her feet and then he glanced over at Blaise who wasn't moving.

"His name is Blaise." Morgan said knowing that Shaun would ask who he was, Shaun nodded and then quickly headed over to check on Blaise. Morgan stood against the side of the building and leaned against it for support, her vision was still foggy but she could at least a little better.

It wasn't long before Shaun returned with Blaise, Shaun was helping Blaise walk and had his leg in a splint and he was trying to be strong but Blaise could tell that he was struggling.

"Have you found Clarence?" Morgan asked and Shaun shook his head, she bit her lip and then let her head rest against the building. She wondered where in the world Clarence could be, she knew he wasn't back at the hospital because they wouldn't only capture 3 when there was 4 and one was currently handicapped.

Back in the building Clarence and Penny (Project 002) where heading back to the laboratory to finish the preparations, Penny explained to Clarence that she would have to remove his ability and then brainwash him. Clarence wasn't really looking forward to it, and he had been thinking about breaking free.

She hadn't spoken since the balcony and she hadn't looked back at him at all, before they turned down another hallway Clarence mustered up enough courage and closed his eyes to concentrate. In a few seconds he felt the weight of the gravitational pull disappear and he stopped walking, he opened his eyes to see Penny head down the hallway without him and smirked.

He turned around and ran down the hallways and had to find his way out, it didn't take long before he found the door and burst out into the morning sun light. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, he was glad to be out of the horrible building but before he could celebrate his mind switched over to Shaun and Morgan.

"Fetch." He muttered and glanced back at the doors, he didn't know if they where still inside or not and wasn't ecstatic about returning to the building. He took a deep breath and decided that it was better to be in a group then be alone.

"Clarence!" He heard the voice of Morgan and looked up to see Morgan, Shaun and a stranger jog over to him. Well, Morgan did while Shaun helped the stranger limp over to Clarence.

"Who's this." Clarence said in a cold voice as he looked the stranger up and down, the teenager was about 5'11" and seemed thin for his 18 year old age.

"Blaise." Morgan replied and Shaun nodded, he handed the teenager over to Clarence who put his arm around his shoulders to prop him up and glared at Shaun for giving him this _burden. _

"I'll be right back." Shaun said and the three nodded, Shaun entered the building and walked up a flight of stairs and headed down a few hallways. He knew _exactly _where to find Kya and could sense the electricity emitting from her, though it was weak and dropping dangerously fast.

He turned down another corner and clasped his hand over his mouth, he had to turn around and couldn't bare to look back. Kya was on the floor with neon orange splattered all over her _and _the hallway, her arm was twisted and mangled beyond repair and she wasn't moving.

Shaun turned back around and quietly walked over to Kya and knelt down beside her, his heart pounded and tears clouded his vision. Kya opened up her pure white eyes and turned her head slightly and gave a small smile, she knew Shaun was there but she couldn't see him.

"I-I'm sorry. . . Sh-She won." Kya said and Shaun shook his head.

"You were the real victor Kya, she didn't win." Shaun said and Kya closed her eyes and gave a small grin, he felt the energy level drop and then there was nothing at all. He held her hand with his hands and gripped hers tightly, tears fell down onto her body and he let out a scream of pain and sorrow.

_He _was supposed to protect her, _He _was supposed to fight the battles and let her live, it was _his _duty to be her guardian. And he had failed, staring at her body made it all the worse for him.

Shaun walked out of the building holding Kya in his arms and tears stained his face and the top of his shirt was wet from all the tears, when he stepped out of the building and into the sunlight she slowly disappeared into energy and then faded off. Shaun fell to his knees and gripped his legs tightly while trying not to cry, only to cry harder and bury his face in his hands.

* * *

I UPDATED! I am so sorry that I haven't updated FOR WEEKS, school started for me and I have an early class in the morning at 6:45 so I haven't been able to keep up on writing lately.

THOUGH now that I HAVE updated I have tried to squeeze everything you all wanted into the chapter and added in the feels with Kya dying and Shaun's breakdown. I hope you enjoyed it and please ignore any spelling mistakes if there are any!

**Questions:**

1. Do you think that Kya's death will add to Shaun's darkness and make it progress faster?

2. Do you think that they will run into Penny in later chapters?

3. Would you have liked to see Clarence turned over to the other side?

**Scenes that YOU would want to happen in the next chapter:**

1. The 4 run into yet _another _power user, only this time they have to pose as boarding school students in order to even get close to the power user.

2. The 4 meet a power user who doesn't have full control over her ability, and out of fear and uncontrolled emotions accidentally uses her ability on them. (Might be gruesome, or might be minor)

3. Trying to escape the Black Falcons goons, the 4 hide away in a basement of a house that they assumed was empty only to find out it isn't. And run into a power user who isn't what they expected him to be.


	7. Chapter 7

"Clarence!" Clarence was forcefully awoken by the loud _SMACK _of a ruler on his desk and shot up in his chair, he rubbed his eyes and then looked up at the teacher who was glaring daggers at him.

"I'll see _you _after class Lingard." She said and her brown eyes were full of hate and anger, her dark grey hair was up in a bun and she held the ruler with a tight grip almost like it was a sword.

As she started to teach again Clarence slumped in his seat and gave a silent sigh, he _hated _this boarding school and couldn't _believe _that Shaun had gotten them accepted into this place _just _so they could stay close to some other power user.

"I hate this place." Clarence muttered as he opened up his text book and read along with the rest of the class about the war of 1812, he felt like he would fall asleep again but the bell rung and he let out a breath and quickly shoved everything into his bag and left the class room as fast as he could.

As he walked down the hallway he felt like he was apart of a herd of sheep, everyone had on the same colors and the uniforms were all the same. The girls with their light blue plaid skirts and white blazers and the boys with their white blazers and light blue shirts, he wanted to wear jeans but it was against the dress code.

While he was lost complaining in his mind he accidentally ran into another student and fell to the floor, causing his bag to hit the ground and the force to make all the contents spill out everywhere. He quickly started to gather his things up and it just added to his annoyance, he was hating this school more and more.

"Have a nice fall?" He heard the student mutter and let out a sigh of anger and frustration, he stood up and turned around to see a pair of brown eyes staring at him that seemed cold and uninviting. Her hair was dark brown and curly but towards the bottom it faded into a turquoise color, she brushed her side bangs out of her lightly tanned face and gave a small glare to Clarence.

"Actually I did, thanks." He said sarcastically and could tell that had gotten under her skin, she was probably mean and rude to most students here at the school and they were probably caught off guard by her comments. But he knew how to deal with people like her, he _was _her.

She scoffed and walked away, her curls bouncing as she walked and her heels clicked against the floor. Clarence rolled his eyes and headed down the opposite direction of her and headed towards the dorms.

"Go fish." Shaun said with defeat as Clarence walked into the dorm to see him and Blaise playing the card game on the floor near the couch and TV.

"What are you two idiots doing." Clarence asked as he threw his bag onto the table and walked over to the small mini-fridge that was propped up on a small stool.

"We're playing Go Fish, what else does it look like we're doing?" Shaun replied and drew a card from the pile and growled, Blaise set his deck down and stood up heading over to one of the shelves along the wall and picked up a small plastic bottle that was labeled "Advil".

Clarence grabbed a soda and opened up the can which made a _POP _noise, he took a sip and then plopped himself on the couch and kicked Shaun's hand away from Blaise's deck of cards.

"I'll have you know I ran into our little power user today." Clarence said and Shaun dropped his deck of cards and looked up at Clarence with shock.

"You mean you just, _ran into her? _Out of the blue?!" Shaun said and Clarence nodded, Shaun had been trying to talk to Emiliana or at least meet her but never got the chance to.

"I met her too." Blaise spoke up and sat back down on the floor in front of Shaun and picked up his deck of cards, Shaun fell back and threw his hands up into the air.

"What does a guy have to do to meet someone around here?!" He said and let his arms fall down next to him on the floor.

"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard, then she'll just pop up randomly and you'll be caught completely off guard." Clarence said with a chuckle and took a sip of his soda, only Shaun kicked the soda can so it poured out all over Clarence and Shaun busted out laughing.

The door swung open and Morgan was standing in the door way with her uniform on, she had her mouth open as if she was going to speak but was completely silent. The scene spread out before her was enough to silence her.

Shaun was on the ground with Clarence kneeling above him pinning him down with soda dripping off of him and a glare on his face, Blaise was trying to pull Clarence off of Shaun by yanking on the back of his blazer.

"What the _heck _are you three morons doing?!" Morgan shouted and slammed the door behind her, they all looked over at her and their faces became red like beets. They all jumped up onto their feet and Morgan threw a towel at Clarence who dried himself off but was still all sticky from the soda.

"I came by to tell you two that I've managed to get on Emiliana's good side, but you're not allowed anywhere near her if you three are still acting like retards." She said and left the dorm as fast as she had arrived, Shaun started laughing and Clarence let out a long annoyed sigh and Blaise remained quiet.

"I-I'm going to go out." Blaise said and left the dorm rather quickly, he ran his hand through his hair and headed towards the library to get some studying done.

He wasn't really expecting to run into anyone, but as luck would have it right when he walked into the library he was pulled aside by none other then Emiliana.

"I need your help with something." She said and Blaise didn't know what to say. Yes? No? Maybe? His brain was so scrambled trying to think of something to say.

"I hear you're pretty smart, and I need your help with my science homework." Emiliana said and Blaise knew that if he said no that she would drag him along to help her, he tried to think of an excuse as to why he couldn't but he took to long and she dragged him over to an empty table and had him sit and start helping her.

It was frustrating at first because of how awkward Blaise was and he couldn't speak very loudly which caused Emiliana to shout at him randomly and make people look over at them, but after a little time Blaise was able to speak up and explain things to Emiliana.

When they finished working on the homework Emiliana didn't say thank you and just left the library with her homework and bag, leaving Blaise sitting alone at the table staring at the door that she walked out of.

His heart beat faster then normal and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the door, secretly hoping that she would walk in and sit down next to him. But after being in the library for an hour and not getting anything done he decided to leave.

He took the longer way to the dorms instead of the usual straight down the hallway and up the two flights of stairs, he always liked to go to the pools after everyone else has left for the evening and watch the water. Even though he had control over Air, the water reminded him of his element.

A loud crash made him come to a stop and he dropped his bag on the ground and rushed to where the noise had come from, he ran into the pool area only to see Emiliana pressed against the wall in fear with what looked like a cross between a snake and a lizard rising from out of the pool.

The snake/lizard thing was a sick green color with no front legs and only hind legs, it almost touched the ceiling and it's eyes were huge. It's tongue seemed to be as long as a train and it wouldn't take its thin eyes off of Emiliana who was frozen in fear.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Blaise shouted and jumped up into the air and flew higher and higher, he stayed a good distance away from the lizake (named by none other then Blaise) and tried to get it to pay attention to him.

It looked over at him and hissed, sticking its tongue out and its eyes sent a chill down Blaise's spine. It shot out a thick water/gunk ball at him which he barely had time to dodge and dove to the side as it flew past him and hit the wall, Emiliana gave a shriek and the lizake snapped its head towards her and proceeded to shoot another ball at her.

"Shouldn't you pick on people your own size?!" Blaise heard Shaun shout from below and looked down to see Shaun, Clarence and Morgan rush into the room all equipped with their weapons. Without hesitation Shaun threw one of his cards at the lizake which gave it a shock and made it temporarily paralyzed.

Morgan froze the water and started to freeze the lizake but it was taking longer then expected because of how large it was, Clarence was trying to speed up the process by using the shadows to make the lizake colder so the ice would spread but it was hardly working.

A blood bleeding screech echoed throughout the whole pool building as the Lizake shook to break free, but the three wouldn't let it and Shaun threw another card at the lizake and it stabbed into the roof of its mouth which made it screech again.

"We have to go!" Blaise said as he landed next to Emiliana who wasn't moving and her eyes were wide with fear, Blaise shook her to try and get her to move but she wouldn't.

"Emiliana _come on!" _Blaise said and started to pull her along, it took a few seconds for her to realize she was moving and then started to move her feet which made it easy for Blaise to pull her along.

Though before they could reach the exit another loud crash like glass shattering made Blaise stop and turn around, the lizake had broken the ice and had managed to knock the three away with its head and throw them across the room. It then scooped up an outcold Clarence with its tongue and swallowed him whole.

"Clarence!" Blaise shouted and the lizake looked over at Blaise and it seemed like it was smiling, in one swift move Blaise felt the slimy tongue wrap around him and lift him high into the air. Then he started to slid down the tongue and down into the throat while clawing to try and get back up but his hands kept slipping, he saw the lights above head vanish into darkness as the mouth closed and he fell into the stomach.

* * *

UGH I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A MONTH I AM SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR Q-Q *Prepares for egging and shouting*

I've been procrastinating on writing the chapters for my stories and ughajsd I have no excuse xD Please forgive me *bows*

Anyways I'll try to be better in the future and I know I always say that but I really will this time.

**Questions?:**

1. Do you think that Clarence and Blaise will die?

2. Will Emiliana have trauma from this experience?

3. Will Shaun and Morgan be able to save Clarence and Blaise?

**Scenes that YOU would want to happen in the next chapter:**

1. Clarence and Blaise end up busting out of the Lizake themselves by cutting out of its stomach.**  
**

2. Emiliana uses her powers to rescue them, but breaks her arm in the process.

3. Shaun and Morgan combine their powers for a brief time in order to get them out, actually becoming one person for a few minutes.


End file.
